1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety detachable back panel and more particularly, to the safety detachable back panel at the back surface of a server.
2. Description of Related Art
The external data transmission devices of a conventional server, for example, a USB, DVD, FDD, etc. may be of a bad connection, or even of a complete connection failure to the server due to accidental collision.
Furthermore, due to a lack of a security mechanism, an unauthorized person may take importance storage devices away from the backside of the server, which may jeopardize the security of internal data.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a safety detachable back panel that provides protection to the internal storage data of the server and the connectors of the external data transmission devices.